---Eternal---a Hijack story
by Annaliese95
Summary: Jack and Hiccup have been friends for their whole lives, but when Jack visits for Hiccup's 17th birthday tragedy strikes as he falls into the ice of the pond nearby Berk, Hiccup has no time to grieve as he watches Jack's rebirth. The two of them discover the Guardians and with it Pitch's plan for the dragons that Hiccup ends up getting caught in literally as a hostage...
1. Chapter 1

this is my first hijack story, I really liked the idea of Jack and Hiccup growning up together sort of, this is a one shot unless reviews are good...I really hope they are cuz I didnt even get much into the hijack part...

I do not own the characters or Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon, no copyright infringment intended... this is a pathetic disclaimer...

* * *

Berk was filled with noise, Hiccup had just set fire to the shop by accident of course but one of the villagers mistook it for a dragon attack and had Hiccup sent back into the house in the blink of an eye.

Hiccup groaned the entire way trying to explain his side to Stoickwho was in no mood to listen; he wasn't ever but Hiccup knew especially since his guests were coming to Berk; to be exact his father's friend and her two children along with several others from other family lines.

Sonna was his mother's best friend. Hiccup never knew his mother but he knew from letters that Sonna was identical in personality. Stoickwould always fret about the little details when they visited, hoping to appear less clumsy or less agitated than he actually was but he never pulled it off. Sonna usually pushed past the curtain he tried to hide behind along with helping the mess rather than criticize it. Sonna had lost her husband a year after Emily was born; Jack was around eleven years old.

Hiccup was turning seventeen in around a month, he was optimistic that maybe Sonna, Emily and Jack would be able to stay right up until his birthday to celebrate with him since the trips to Berk were very costly and time consuming...that was why it was such a rare opportunity for his family to visit. He climbed the crowded stairs trying not to knock over anything and cause more of a mess. Once he reached his bed he collapsed on it trying to ignore the thought of Stoickmuting him once again and the entire village of people watching him being scolded like a bad dog or a nuisance of a pet.

He recalled the last time his friends had visited and Sonna had sent him along with Jack and Emily tagged along even though she was very young. She was at least ten or nine years younger than Jack. For some strange reason most of the younger kids were drawn to Jack; he had this glow whenever he was around the younglings and he always knew how to make them smile, laugh and enjoy themselves. Sometimes Hiccup was part of that feeling and he longed for the comfort of someone who understood what it felt like to be silenced. Jack was only three months older than him, although he had celebrated his seventeenth birthday away from Berk; Hiccup still had prepared a present for him when he would visit next. Sonna also had a side that was difficult to see; Jack was often scolded for being enthusiastic, playful and more like a child tricking people than anything. Mischief seemed to follow Jack whether he meant it or not. That alone made the visits easier for the both of them. Someone to talk to who understood exactly, who wouldn't roll their eyes as you protested your opinion.

Jack and Hiccup actually looked like brothers almost. Jack was taller by an inch which he took a lot of pride in. He was a little thinner than Hiccup and had the same brown hair as well as Emily. The only difference was their facial features, Jack's were a little more upright it seemed...elfish or like an imp. His eyes matched the same Chestnut brown as Emily's while Hiccups were his father's emerald green.

Hiccup almost shrieked at the door as a loud knock came. He fumbled down the stairs. "Just a second!" He called out nervously.

He knew it wasn't his father unless he was carrying a load of timber for the fire which was unlikely due to the short time since he had scolded him and shamed him into the house.

Hiccup opened the door to see Sonna scolding Jack for not wearing shoes while Emily was giggling and smelling some flowers by the steps.

"Hey Sonna." Hiccup coughed awkwardly, he also wanted to bail out his friend on a lecture that was seemingly pointless. Jack would rarely wear shoes, he loved bare feet and Hiccup viewed it as the same logic that Gobber claimed; that trolls stole shoes and socks...

Sonna was caught off guard and stopped mid-lecture. "Hello Hiccup, how are you?" She asked bringing him in for a hug.

Jack grinned, "Tripped over the wrong foot today?" He was referring to any event in which Hiccup screwed up enough to be sent to the house to be out of Stoek's hair.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "But I didn't do it barefooted."

Jack lowered his head as Sonna pointed back to Jack. "We will continue this later, go help Hiccup with his chores; I'll go find Stoek."

Emily squealed as a butterfly tickled her ear, she ran over to hold Sonna's hand as they left the two friends.

Jack walked past Hiccup who held the door open almost woefully.

"I'd ask why the long face but I remember that runs in your family." Jack commented as Hiccup tried taking the clutter away from the staircase.

"Yeah well just another one sided conversation about my flimsy and boneless back." Hiccup sighed.

Jack chuckled, "Happy belated birthday bud." He pulled out a small box which Hiccup took with a smile.

He opened it and suddenly the lid sprang open and out popped a puppet. Hiccup jumped back as Jack began to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, I get it you wanted me to soil myself." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Jack wiped a tear from his eye, "Well since I don't visit often whenever you need Jack," He gestured to himself, "you can have this Jack-in-a-box!" He was very pleased with his play on words where as Hiccup was not as enthused.

"Well thanks; I might just keep this for another five minutes." Hiccup joked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright that was just a joke, here's your actual present you old grump."

Hiccup hesitated as Jack handed him a cloth covered object. Hiccup sighed deeply and grabbed it hoping nothing would jump out at him again but surprisingly Jack was truthful. When he pulled off the cloth wrapped around the present he saw a whole stack of sketches. The first one looked like some kind of shooting mechanism for long distance, the second looked like blacksmith tutoring instructions for very unique tailored devices and the last one was of a bladed shoe.

"That last one is called a skate, you go on the ice covered ponds and you got yourself another activity that requires next to no effort. It's actually really popular back home." He added.

Hiccup smiled, "thanks, these are great...even if they are a month ahead of schedule."

Jack huffed, "So what, look at them, they're breakthroughs, things that others will take years to figure out through pure accident!"

Hiccup lowered his brow. "Jack, where did you get these?"

Jack didn't respond he merely walked away to the fire and began to poke at it, "How's the dragon thing coming along, I heard three more buildings had to be replaced last spring."

Hiccup sighed, "Jack did you steal these?"

Jack looked back and then his eyes lowered, "they were my dad's...he has a lot of stuff that mom won't get rid of... I just thought you would actually be able to put them to use."

Hiccup folded the papers and put them on the desk under his book so his father didn't ask questions or recognize them from where Jack said they came from.

"We've been lucky...the dragons haven't returned in a few months..." Hiccup said in attempt to change the downing subject.

Jack let out a short laugh, "Yeah, I still can't believe Stoick has a dragon cage for training; back home all I have to do is babysit the kids and heard the sheep no fire, no giant claws or dragons involved."

Hiccup sat down on the desk chair and Jack leaned against the table.

He sighed, "Well you like babysitting and playing with the kids so that doesn't seem like a strain as much as me being placed in a blacksmith's shop rather than dragon training. It makes me the laughing stock and even more so knowing that Stoick was just a baby when he killed his first dragon!"

Jack nodded sympathetically. "At least you're getting familiar with tools, I bet no one else in the village can molt steel or sharpen a sword without your help. You're different from the herd at least."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Gobber is three times the blacksmith I am, and no one else looks at me like one; they look at me like a caged baby, and that if I get lose bad things happen."

"You'll have your chance you just have to be ready because you'll see it when it's there."

"I just need to make my mark, my life would get infinitely better and I might even get a date." Hiccup ranted.

Jack laughed, "You got eyes on someone?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, "Don't bother."

"What's her name? Have you talked to her?" Jack asked with an entertained smile showing that he loved being a little bit of a pest.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "Her name is Astrid...and no I haven't talked to her; she along with most of the others are busy putting out fires or training in the arena while I'm in the shop smelting metal."

Jack stood up straight and bumped Hiccup's elbow, "Well there you go, and you're not making yourself available! Just once when the dragons attack and Gobber is out give her one of the inventions there," Jack referred to the papers under Hiccup's book, "once she knows how crafty you are she'd start to pay attention more!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "And then what?"

Jack let out a short laugh, "then get resourceful, you don't have to fight dragons to impress her you just have to give her a chance to see what she's missing."

Hiccup groaned, "But she isn't missing anything, her job is so much cooler and no one in Berk has gone without fighting a dragon, maybe girls throw themselves on you when you're out there herding the sheep but not here."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey, the only time girls notice me is when I'm looking after their younger siblings and even then it's hard to fall for a guy who walks around counting sheep in the hottest or coldest of 18 hour days."

Hiccup nodded solemnly. "I hear ya, what are the other kids your age doing instead?"

Jack shrugged, "Most of them," He looked up to the ceiling and returned his gaze to the fire when he sat on the stairs. "yeah about every girl is making meals, sewing, candle making, reading books, the guys are mostly chopping lumber and hunting...some even get to venture out to the neighbouring kingdom-."

"So I take it sheep herding isn't popular." Hiccup sarcastically commented.

"Did you know there are two kingdoms near the town I live in? I've heard one is just passed the forest clearing and it's huge. Walls, towers, stables with the finest horse's one can get. But both have issues, each royal family is weird. The one kingdom has a royal family with four heirs, and the other kingdom is the one surrounded by a river and a lake. That's the one with the lantern ceremony."

Hiccup nodded, "Oh yeah, the lost princess."

"You don't actually believe there was a magical flower do you?"

Hiccup picked at the desk, "No it was probably some medicine or herbs from the area, just a plant they thought was really nice and added the magical note for kids too young to understand death."

Jack frowned, "you don't believe in any folk tales?"

"Well-" Hiccup gestured towards the shield. "I know there are dragons, I've seen them; trolls maybe...I haven't found one yet though...but you do?"

"I would like to, I mean it gives me a feeling that there's something watching over...I don't know..." He stood as he paced near the bookshelf. "I just think that with so much to lose there has to be something that can balance it...like how there's a moon for the sun, stars for the sky, land for the water."

The door opened, Emily came running in holding some flowers, "Hiccup, here you go!"

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Em."

"Happy birthday." Emily hugged Hiccup and then turned to Sonna who was talking to Stoick about someone who could shovel dirt for the animal's leavings...

Jack and Hiccup exchanged a horrified look knowing fully that if they stuck around that they'd be promoted to poop shovelers.

Jack saved the day as he and Hiccup headed for the door.

Sonna frowned disengaging from her conversation. "And just where are you two going?"

Hiccup stuttered. "Uh..."

Jack simply let it the question roll off his back. "Well I wanted to try out the skates with Hiccup." He pulled of the innocent reply flawlessly and Hiccup let out a sigh knowing they had a chance to escape the degrading horror of poop shoveling. They would probably have to clean up the dragon's leavings too and Hiccup could barely fight a dragon rather maneuver around one to pick up a giant eight pound...yeah it wasn't a pleasant idea.

"Alright, at least take Emily with you." Sonna crossed her arms.

Emily darted out of the house excitedly. She was holding the two pairs of skates that they had brought from their home.

Hiccup gestured towards the blacksmith shop, "Yup, I just have to get my pair...they're in the shop." He backed away a little while Sonna entered the house. Stoick still glared at his son, "Stay out of trouble Hiccup."

Sonna peeked out her head from the doorway, "you too Jack, I don't want you coming back after sun set...make sure there's plenty of daylight."

Jack and Emily nodded, Emily began pulling Jack's arm and Jack laughed lightheartedly while he put on his short and worn, brown cloak. He looked to Hiccup, "See you there."

He was led away by Emily as Hiccup went off to the shop. He tried to be quick but he had been searching for awhile and all he could find was the old pair of Gobber's skates. He shrugged and slung them over his shoulder as he ran into the forest to the closest pond he could think of.

As he neared the pond he sat down to tie his skates and groaned as the laces snapped, the blade was loose too and wouldn't hold his weight without breaking off. He looked up to Jack and Emily, "Skates broken."

He frowned as he noticed Jack's skates were off, his bare feet on the ice kneeling in a fashion so that he could lean towards Emily who was on the ice a little ways away with her skates on.

"I'm scared Jack!" She worried, she sounded like she was going to cry.

Jack looked desperate, "We're going to play a game, just trust me...try to get a little closer to me."

Emily's wide eyes starred back into Jack's. "No, you always play tricks, Jack you always do!"

Jack looked at the ice as a crack echoed, Hiccup inhaled sharply...the pond's ice was too thin...

"Well not this time, you have to trust me, hey..." He got Emily to stop shaking as he grabbed his herding staff to reach her, "it's going to be alright, you have to trust me..." The ice underneath Emily began to crack more and more.

He leaned a few inches forward and managed to get the hook-like part of the staff around Emily and he slung her behind him so she was near the edge of the pond. She laughed, so relieved that she was safe.

Hiccup felt himself sigh with the same feeling. It disappeared as the ice under Jack cracked loudly.

Jack was starring hopefully at Emily; she was at the edge and safe. His smile left him once he heard the ice crack loudly and then gave out beneath him. He fell in, his gaze trapped on the sky above the water...he sank as the cold water kept him from moving.

Hiccup cried out along with Emily, "Jack!"

A roar echoed through the air as the alarm in the village sounded.

Hiccup swallowed hard knowing that the ice cold water would kill Jack. He tried going onto the ice but just as he tried a dragon overhead let out a roar that cracked the entire layer of ice in the pond. He jumped back and pulled himself to his feet running towards Emily who was crying uncontrollably.

Hiccup grabbed her and didn't look back as the heat of the dragon reached his back, he slid down the hill and a few more minutes...he was back in Berk.

Dragons were everywhere, more than he had ever seen before.

Emily held onto Hiccup's hand tightly as they ran through the chaotic streets avoiding falling buildings and fire.

They spotted Stoick and Sonna. Sonna reached out for Emily, "it's going to be okay sweetheart! Where is Jack?"

Stoick put a hand on her shoulder, "Head south...we will make sure we bring him home once this wreck has gotten under control!"

Sonna nodded and took Emily to the rest of the visitors who were fleeing.

Hiccup choked back tears knowing well that Jack wouldn't be going home. Stoick slapped his back, "Come on boy, quit crying like a baby and get in the shop!"

Hiccup was pushed inside where Gobber was running around handing villagers weapons.

"Sword sharpened now!" Gobber yelled.

Hiccup caught the sword and struggled under its weight; he held it to the stone wheel and tried to breathe. It had all happened so fast...he couldn't do anything...Hiccup recalled the sketch of the long distance shooting device and in-between Gobber's commands he began to cut the wood, tie the string and add the bolts to the thing.

Hours passed and the dragons still continued to attack, Hiccup watched as Gobber left the fort switching his hammer for an axe.

Seconds after he left Hiccup grabbed the device and wheeled out, he ignored other's who merely yelled for him to get back inside, he knew better. He ran to the top of a hill just as a purple light smashed into the tower. As it fell to the ground one word came to Hiccup's mind.

Nightfury...

Hiccup aimed down the sight and looked into the sky, it was dark out now, the stars not visible and the clouds hid the moon. Hiccup squinted as he tried shooting something but instead the machine broke, the hinges buckled and Hiccup cursed in anger as tears filled his eyes. He just wanted to get these things gone...he lifted his head at the response of someone's voice. He frowned and followed it blindly, not realizing until he was at the pond that the voice was echoing around him...eerily pulling him.

Hiccup blinked back tears seeing the pond had re-frozen. He looked up as the moon emerged from the clouds and its full light shone onto the pond.

The ice began to crack and from where Jack fell in someone rose out, pulled by an unknown force. Hiccup gasped as he realized it was Jack. His hair had become a white color like the snow, his skin pale as the moonlight and his clothes had a small coat of frost over them. Jack's brown, short cloak flapped in the steady wind as he inhaled sharply. He blinked at the stinging cold and was set back down lightly on the ice. Hiccup gaped at the ice as it froze over exactly when Jack's bare feet touched it. Jack himself looked around and saw a staff. He picked it up curiously and dropped one end as its icy cold temperature surprised him. As the staff's end hit the ice another layer of frost and ice formed in swirls. Jack instinctively shielded his eyes and then grinned in amazement. He stood and looked up to the moon feeling some intense sort of pull towards it, _Jack Frost..._

Jack looked over to see a boy around his age standing at the edge of the pond in disbelief. He had brown hair and green eyes, a green tunic and a fur coat without sleeves.

"Hello?" Jack called out.

Hiccup's legs began to shake as he collapsed in a faint.

Jack ran over to the boy, "Are you okay?"

Hiccup squinted his eyes open. "What's happened to you?" He breathed.

Jack frowned, "My name's Jack...what's yours?"

Hiccup stared blankly at his friend...why didn't he remember.

"You don't remember who I am? Do you even know how you got here?"

Jack frowned and looked back up to the moon expectantly but he said nothing. He felt a weight fall onto him, "No..."

Hiccup had already decided that if Jack really had forgotten everything he wouldn't mention Emily or Sonna. "My name's Hiccup." He replied after some time.

A loud roar was the last thing they heard from the village and then an eerie silence followed.

Hiccup felt panic rise up within his chest, "We need to-" He turned to see Jack running along the ice dragging the staff as it created layers of ice. He slid around with grace and his signature laughter made Hiccup shudder.

Hiccup watched as the wind picked up at Jack began to fly up, "Where are you going?" Hiccup called out in a panic.

Jack couldn't hear Hiccup; he laughed as the wind picked up and whisked him away. He flailed as he spun around he finally got control and starred into the beautiful starry night sky. The clouds were gone; the full moon light shone all over and lit up the whole area.

* * *

please rate or review whatever...tell me if you liked it and where I need to improve because I want these two guys to be in character as much as possible...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

People seem to enjoy this story I suppose so I guess I'll keep it going, Disclaimer: I do not own RotG or HTTYD...

* * *

Hiccup was hunched over his papers with a concentrated look. His eyes tired from reading and sketching with only candlelight to guide him. He jumped when the door to his workshop opened.

"Hiccup." Stoick addressed plainly as if he had meant to say more but stopped himself.

Hiccup glanced at his father, "Hey." His voice was weak and he cursed himself for being so obvious.

Stoick sighed, "Son, I know you must be feeling...guilty in some way but what happened at the-"

"Dad I'm fine, we don't have to talk about this..." Hiccup reverted back to the sketches under his arms defensively hoping that if he ignored his father he would eventually give up and leave.

Stoick frowned, "Yes we do Hiccup." His tone was stern and Hiccup couldn't manage to look his father in the eyes.

"Boy, accidents happen and this one...this one... I know it wasn't your fault, but I also know you may blame yourself for it but there was nothing you could do and you need to accept that."

Hiccup felt irritated. "Accept it? I should accept that Jack-" Hiccup swallowed his emotion rising within him. "I was right there and I just stood still, I should have went in after him-"

"No Hiccup, that's just it, you would have drowned along with him then the dragons would have got to Emily. There would be nothing good of it, this...you locking yourself up in here and looking over these pages is unhealthy you need to get out and see Emily, Sonna needs comfort and you refusing to see them isn't good for you." Stoick protested.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he stood up, "Isn't good for me? You used to shut me up in here all the time and you think now it's not good for me? My whole life you've looked at me as one big fool making a mess all over and for once I'm keeping to myself and now you're worried?! Emily and Sonna don't want to see me, it's better if I just stay in here and make sure I don't cause them anymore grief!"

"So you think that hiding in here like a coward will help? You want to stand here and justify to me what you think is best for everyone?" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup blinked as he snapped out of his anger.

_Coward..._

Hiccup swallowed again attempting to keep himself in check...regardless of how much he tried the tears came, his voice raspy and filled with grief. The reason he hadn't let the workshop was because he was afraid of seeing Jack, he wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him...it was haunting to think Jack would be flying around ignorant to the pain shared among the village because of his death. There was also the guilt...the guilt that he had failed not only Jack but Emily as well...and Sonna. His father had always looked at him like was a failure, heck the entire village shared his opinion...all but Sonna, Emily and Jack. Whenever they had visited the village seemed to matter less; like he didn't mind being shunned by the others because he was around the only people who accepted him.

Before Hiccup could snap back at his father or shy away a loud roar echoed in the distance sending chills down his spine.

They both ran out of the shop to see dragons, again flying over the village and attacking. As Stoick barked orders to a few of the villagers to take cover, Hiccup took advantage of the distraction.

He grabbed his repaired mobile catapult and wheeled it away as fast as his trembling legs could carry him. He heard the distant yell of his father but ignored it and only moved more frantically to get his chance.

Once he was far enough from the chaos he unfolded the machine, he had calibrated it this time and was sure it would fire properly this time.

A cool breeze picked up and a purple explosion rang through Hiccup's ears. He flinched and aimed the gun immediately to the sound. "Come on; give me something to shoot at." He begged in a whisper.

Without hesitation he heard a roar and followed it with the sight, he squinted and looked away from the device as he pulled the trigger and shot the tripping wire.

Hiccup glanced up and managed a faint smile as he heard a loud roar in the distance. "Oh I hit it! Did anyone see that?" He turned as his smile faded. A meter away was a Nightmare dragon that almost seemed to smirk at his surprise and horror. "Except for you..."

Stoick growled as he heard his son yelling, turning behind him he ran to the sound as he saw a Nightmare corner Hiccup near a post. Seconds before the dragon tried to get Hiccup; Stoick jumped forward and punched the dragon.

Hiccup stumbled away as his father fearlessly fought the dragon with his bare hands, In a matter of minutes Stoick had sent the dragon in a retreat and as the blunt of the attack faded away the pillar that Hiccup had hid behind to avoid the fire blast from the Nightmare began to crack as it collapsed backwards, the giant metal caged fire rolled down the village street as shrieks echoed along with it.

"Okay but I hit a Nightfury." Hiccup noted with a small pointed finger.

Stoick groaned and grabbed his son by the collar as he pushed him to the house.

"I'm serious dad, it went down just past Raven point, we can get a search party out there and-"

"Stop, just stop! You're right, whenever you set foot outside disaster falls, can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire grieving village to feed and protect!"

Hiccup lowered his head as he felt the weight of fifty stares from each villager push him down.

"Get back to the house; I have your mess to clean up." Stoick lifted his head to spot Gobber standing close by, "Gobber...make sure he gets there." He walked past his son coldly and Hiccup sighed in defeat as Gobber gently nudged him forward.

"I've never seen someone mess up that bad. That actually helped!" Snotlout sneered.

"Thank you, I was definitely trying..." Hiccup mumbled sarcastically.

Gobber shoved Snotlout by the helmet as he huffed at the boy's remark.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure Hiccup..."

"He never listens..."

"Oh, it runs in the family."

"And when he does it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped all the meat off of his plate." Hiccup mumbled. He reverted into his best impression of Stoick's accent and huffed out his shoulders. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

Gobber rolled his eyes, "Now you're thinking about this all wrong, it's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup paused, with his mouth hung a bit open he lowered his brow and mumbled, "Thank you for summing that up."

Gobber arched an eyebrow, "Just stop trying to be something you're not."

Hiccup turned as he held the door open, "I just want to be one of you guys..." He shut the door and glared at the floorboards until he heard Gobber sigh and walk away.

Without a better though Hiccup raced out the back door of his house with his sketch book in hand and raced down to Raven Point, he was going to prove it...he was going to show them all that he wasn't a failure...he could protect himself and others...

He scowled at his messy drawing of a map and looked around; he felt a chilly breeze before being tapped on the shoulder by something cold.

"What you up to?" Jack asked.

Hiccup jumped and stared at Jack a few seconds, "Uhm...nothing."

Jack arched an eyebrow mischievously, "Then what's that?" He slipped around Hiccup gracefully and plucked the book out of his hands.

"It's nothing really Jack, please just give it back, I need to do this!" Hiccup moaned as he attempted to take back the book but failed.

Jack flipped through the pages, "Looking for something?" Jack noted a few sketches of himself in the book. "Have you been thinking about me?" He asked turning the book to show Hiccup his own drawing of Jack.

Hiccup scowled as he finally took back his book. "I'm looking for a dragon...a Nightfury...he went down somewhere along here and I need to find him."

"This is a big forest...I would know, I spent last day flying around above it, stretches at least miles and miles in every direction." Jack commented.

"Thanks for the support." Hiccup muttered as he brushed past Jack still staring at his map as he tried to navigate. He closed his eyes and opened them with a short sigh he scribbled over his map and shut his book. "Oh the gods hate me..."

"Why's that?" Jack chuckled.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug...no not me; I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

Jack grinned, "Hey losing a dragon isn't that bad, you'd agree with me if you knew what I was up to this whole week."

Hiccup frowned, "Huh?"

Jack nodded, "I was exploring around and whenever I landed people wouldn't respond when I greeted them, at first I thought they were ignoring me but then..." Jack's enthused expression faded. "Then they walked right through me...as if I weren't even there...almost like I was a ghost or something."

Hiccup coughed, "What? That's ridiculous; I can see you just fine." He held his breath and tensed as Jack seemed to keep staring into the trees.

"Yeah...why is that?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Beats me, how about we look for this dragon?"

Jack shrugged, "I tried talking to the moon but he didn't answer me...I just don't get it."

Hiccup stopped trying to sidestep the issue for a moment. Genuinely he was concerned...he was beginning to think Jack was really here...he was really ignorant to his past life and troubled by his state of being.

"Maybe he just wants you to embrace the present..."

Jack glanced at Hiccup. He was the only person who saw him, the only one he would dare call his friend because quite frankly he didn't actually know anyone else... The Viking seemed to feel the same way because he was here right now, instead of running away to continue searching for this dragon he was talking the walk with Jack. It gave Jack a feeling of hope. He hugged Hiccup; it was brief and caught Hiccup off guard.

He shivered slightly at Jack's cold skin and Jack pulled away with an odd expression.

"You're really short." Jack commented.

Hiccup growled and smacked a branch out of his face, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" The branch whipped back and hit him in the face near his eye and he clenched his teeth as he felt the sting.

Jack laughed and moved Hiccup's hand from his wound, "Are you okay?" His smile still on his face.

Hiccup blinked a few times still grumpy he felt Jack put his hand on his eye as if to cool it from the burn. Hiccup pulled away and gaped as he saw the tree had been destroyed.

Jack moved out of Hiccup's way as the Viking followed the trail of destruction all the way to the rocks which revealed a hidden pit-like area.

"Wow...big dragon." Jack commented at the large patches of earth shoved away and dug into by the blunt force of the dragon's impact to the ground.

Hiccup slid down into the valley too concentrated to hear Jack's ramblings; he sucked in his breath sharply as he saw the tangled mess of a dragon.

The rope had wrapped itself well around the dragon preventing any sort of movement; Hiccup knew this was his chance...

Jack glided down after Hiccup and gaped at the monster, he noticed to serious conflict within Hiccup's eyes. Fear...

Hiccup pulled out his dagger, "I am a Viking..." He mumbled.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, he stopped himself...at a loss for words he felt uneasy around the large dragon. Its green eyes with slit pupils glaring back at Hiccup... Jack wanted to step in front of the boy, as if to warn the dragon to keep away from Hiccup but it seemed pointless. The dragon wasn't getting free; the rope was too tightly wound.

Hiccup felt his lips tremble as he looked at the dragon's eyes. He raised his dagger over his head and froze there as his body tensed, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Jack clenched his jaw and backed away, he didn't want to see this. He glided above the slope and sat with his back to Hiccup. Deeply brooding about his friend's need to kill the dragon.

Hiccup exhaled and slumped his shoulders as he dropped the knife. "I did this..." He whispered to himself. He saw the dragon's fear...it was just as he had felt it for the dragons. A beast would not fear anything, it wouldn't regard anything of its own life...it would be challenged...it wouldn't silently beg like the dragon seemed to. He groaned and knelt to begin cutting loose the rope.

The dragon's eyes flashed open at the sound of his freedom and as soon as he was able he jumped up and growled as Hiccup stumbled back.

Jack panicked and flew right in-between the two aiming his staff aggressively.

The Nightfury dodged the ice attack and flung Jack out of the way as he pinned Hiccup and roared in his face before staring into Hiccup's eyes and then racing off into the woods with a few failed attempts to fly.

Hiccup slowly stood and began hyperventilating, as he turned he regarded Jack who brushed himself off and glided quickly towards him with a worried expression.

Hiccup sighed and his legs buckled, before he could collapse Jack caught him and set him down as he looked around defensively.

_Was the dragon going to come back?_ Jack thought to himself.

Hiccup stared up as he let out a nervous laugh he saw Jack give him an angered look.

Jack pulled the boy to his feet, "Don't you know what just happened? You could have died!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup was surprised by this outburst, Jack's eyes were slightly glassy and he stared into the blue eyes as they began to interest him.

Blue...with what looked like to be almost a snowflake pattern around the pupil...

Hiccup snapped out of it and grabbed his fallen book, "I'd better get back to Berk..."

Jack nodded and flew up the slope as he landed on the top looking at Hiccup climbing up with a small bit of struggle.

Jack reached out his hand and Hiccup took it gratefully, "Thanks." Hiccup mumbled.

Jack managed a grin as Hiccup made it to the top and brushed himself clean as he made his way to Berk.

"So all you did last week was explore?"

Jack shrugged as he twirled his staff, "I did some of that, I made a few people get their tongues stuck to posts and maybe started a few snowball fights but hey, I am the spirit of winter."

"Yeah...I guess you are." Hiccup mumbled.

Jack arched his eyebrow, "What's that tone for?"

Hiccup glanced to Jack nervously, "Uhm, I just meant I still can't believe I met Jack Frost, like you were just a myth..."

Jack thought about this for a moment before grinning, "If I'm Jack Frost...and I'm real there must be other legends living around...like Santa Claus...the Easter Bunny?"

Hiccup face-palmed, "Okay now you've lost it."

Jack huffed, "Says the Viking who tried setting free a deadly dragon!"

"It didn't need to be killed!" Hiccup retorted.

Jack frowned, "But why would you let it go, it could have killed you!"

Hiccup paused as they came to the edge of Berk and just outside of the forest. "I looked into his eyes...and I saw myself."

Jack stared at Hiccup, such a strange boy...yet here he was being walked through...

"So where are you going?" Hiccup sighed as he noticed Jack gripping his staff tighter.

Jack shrugged, "There has to be others right? Maybe they can help me figure out what's going on... And you?"

Hiccup gestured towards the village, "I'm not really going anywhere."

"Promise to stay out of the way of deadly dragons while I'm gone?"

"I don't know...I can't always stop myself, I see a dragon and I just have to...kill it it's who I am Jack..." Hiccup stated sarcastically.

Jack chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt it." With a sly grin the boy flew up into the air cheering as he let the wind carry him Northeast away from Berk.

The young Viking knew it was odd but he felt the urge to visit the dragon, he dismissed the thought as Gobber walked over to him slapping a giant paw of a hand on his back as it sent him stumbling slightly.

"Hiccup, you're father wants to talk to ya inside the house."

Hiccup groaned and went to his house, opening the door quietly, he tensed as he expected a lecture with harsh words and booming volume.

Stoick turned to face his son, "I think it's time you fight dragons."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"I'm putting you in training with the other kids, it's time you've learned how to defend yourself and how to attack." Stoick nodded.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

Stoick let out a rumbling laughter as he dropped a heavy axe into Hiccup's thin arms. "Of course you do."

"No dad, I really don't."

"It is a chance for you to get out and learn a few things, Gobber's agreed to take time off in the shop so don't worry about it."

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

Stoick narrowed his eyes at his son's sarcasm. "This isn't a joke Hiccup; you start training in the morning." He walked towards the door with a packed satchel, "I'll be back... probably."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "And I'll be here...probably."

* * *

Okay short chapter in my opinion but from here on we address the issue of where the movie events take place, well from here on Jack and Hiccup play out their movie roles only alterations is Jack gets his memories back of Hiccup and Emily not what was shown in the movie... (duh) And Hiccup DOES start dating Astrid and all that jazz it will make for a more heartthrob you just wait... *chuckles devilishly* alright so review this so I know whether you like or don't like the direction of the story, the characters being out of character or anything, I don't wanna get lazy with it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please forgive me I have to admit I haven't read the Guardians books or the Berk books whatever they are...I did obviously see the movies so anything that I make a mistake with the terms of back story...just go with it :p

I do not own rise of the guardians or how to train your dragon :)

* * *

Jack paused while North jumped out of the sleigh, after coming back from Burgess and defeating Pitch there was something still bothering Jack. He glanced at his memory's and had seen he had a sister, a mother, a best friend...Hiccup had kept it from him but they were friends all that time before, when he was alive.

Tooth gave him a reassuring smile, "You saw your memories then?"

Jack nodded, "I have to do something..."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Don't we all, I gotta repair my warren, you wouldn't believe the mess those Nightmares made."

Toothiana nodded, "My fairies will help me but I think as well as repairing my home I think I'd rather get out into the field more...the children are better up close."

North nodded, "Somehow through spending so much time trying to please children we have lost the thing that matters most...time with them, thank you Jack for teaching us that."

Jack grinned as Sandy gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"Great to have you back bud." He gripped his staff inadvertently staring off into the sky.

North clapped his hands signaling his Yetis to keep working on toys and to repair the things Pitch had damaged while he had creepily tap danced on the globe.

"If I am a Guardian...I will be able to make people see me easier right?"

Bunny arched an eyebrow as his nose twitched, "Mate, what are you up to?"

Jack shrugged, "I have a sister, and I am not sure if my best friend will still be able to see me."

Toothiana smiled, "When you see them remind them to floss." With that she put a supporting hand on Jack's shoulder before fluttering off along with her fairies.

Baby Tooth rubbed her little head on Jack's neck as he chuckled. "Alright you can come along too."

"Watch for the Northern lights, it signals a meeting." North called.

Jack nodded and waved a quick goodbye as he jumped out of the window feeling more anxious than ever.

With his renewed memories he flew to Berk without trouble, he let out a laugh as he sent a layer of snow falling from the skies.

He landed as Baby Tooth buzzed around him eagerly. "Just need to find his house..." Jack's grin faded as he noted the amount of people surrounding Hiccup's house, dragons flew around freely and didn't seem threatened or bothered by the Vikings.

"What?" Jack whispered. He shared a concerned look with Baby Tooth before gliding to the door and flinching as he purposefully went through the crowd to get into the house. He had never thrown himself through someone and it was less pleasant than he thought it would be.

Opening the door slightly his breath left his lungs. Limbs feeling numb his jaw went slack and his eyes began to get misty. He cautiously walked to the bed to see Hiccup's brown hair slightly messed up lying on the soft pillow. There is a scuff on his cheek and a thin blanket covering his small body, Jack's chin quivered as he saw the mechanical stump in place of Hiccup's leg sticking out slightly.

Dropping his staff Jack slumps back against a pillar watching Stoick stare at his son with tired eyes he gets up and leaves.

"I'm so sorry." Jack whispered in a hoarse voice, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face as he looked up to see a black figure rise and growl.

Jack frowned and blinked the tears away to better see what had been lurking there and suddenly it jumped at him.

Jack flew up into the rafters panicked as he turned to face it...the Nightfury Hiccup had saved. Jack was about to attack the dragon with his staff but he froze when he saw the machine-like tail fin on the dragon.

Hiccup scrunched his eyes open at the loud noise, "Toothless?" he moaned, the black dragon's pupils widened into cute orbs as he turned to his friend and master. It rubbed its scaly head on Hiccup's shoulder as the boy sat up slowly and yawned, "Hey buddy." Hiccup cooed while he stroked his dragon's head.

Jack's eyes did not blink; he stared wide-eyed at his friend and the dragon as deadly as legends...who did not even appear aggressive to the boy.

Jack subconsciously began to create a thin layer of frost around the pillars he stood on ad Toothless jerked up his head and with his pupils narrowing into the black slits they were he growled as he shot a purple fire ball at Jack.

Jack was too taken aback to dodge properly and simply fell off of the rafter backwards hitting the floor with a thud, he scampered back as Toothless made a heavy step towards him.

Hiccup pulled himself out of bed and steadied himself by holding the bed frame, he narrowed his eyes at the figure in the shadows of the room, the one Toothless had hissed at.

Hiccup took a wobbly step forward, "Hello?"

Jack's throat tightened for whatever reason he wasn't able to speak and he jumped back further as Toothless lunged.

Hiccup pulled the dragon back as he saw the familiar white haired boy, Jack Frost. Hiccup had still pictured him with the brown hair and eyes he had before he died and it still surprised him to see the stark contrast of what his childhood friend now looked like.

"Jack?" Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Toothless stop, he's a friend!"

Toothless lowered his head and backed away realizing his innocent mistake.

Jack couldn't pry his eyes away from Hiccup's mechanical leg as the Viking boy walked over to help him up.

"Where have you been?" Hiccup frowned.

Jack managed to get up and leaned on his staff. "I've...I've..."

Hiccup sighed and hugged Jack tightly which made the winter spirit tense at first, he eventually let his breath go and he relaxed.

"Good to see you again." Hiccup smiled.

Jack nodded, "Sorry I was gone..."

Hiccup shrugged, "Well as long as you found what you were looking for..."

"I did..."

The Viking boy shifted uncomfortably, Jack was looking at him a little differently than he had the last time he had seen him... So much had happened while Jack was gone... He had built up trust with Toothless and eventually created a way for Toothless to fly again, of course Hiccup had to be riding him. With Astrid confronting him about the dragon he did his best to convince her to keep it quiet as his father relentlessly swore to Sonna and Emily that he would find the dragon's nest and be done with the beasts. Hiccup had only managed to impress the whole village about his dragon techniques but it immediately backfired when Toothless was discovered. After his father had captured the dragon Astrid had helped Hiccup to go after them to try and set things right. Of course he had never believed in his wildest dreams that Astrid would have helped him with anything let alone kiss him... He figured they were in a relationship, once he had saved Toothless he went after that huge dragon and the last thing he remembered was falling into the fire as Toothless dove in after him.

The last few days Hiccup had been in and out, Gobber and his father visited congratulating him and apologizing...

"_Hiccup, I was wrong...what you did...I'm proud of you...I'm sure Jack would be too." Stoick smiled. _

""_Hiccup, you ought to be thankin' me for telling ya to stop being 'all of you', because ever since ya did, you trained a dragon and ended a war that has been goin' on for thousands of years." Gobber sighed sarcastically. _

Astrid had even visited giving him another kiss just for good measure that he would heal better even though Hiccup commented something about his leg needing more than just a kiss better...

Jack stared back at Hiccup, so much had happened while he was gone. He had been brought to the North Pole by Bunnymund and told by Santa of all people that he was to be a Guardian. At the time he still had no idea who he was and as he saw firsthand Pitch had stolen all of the teeth at Toothiana's Tooth Palace he had begun to side with them. In order to retrieve his memories he was offered to help the Guardians stop Pitch and even if Bunnymund was annoyed at first Jack ended up becoming friends with the grumpy kangaroo. He had helped collect teeth and leave gifts as well as the Guardians with their children care skills. Bunny especially had made a friend out of Sophie and the girl was always calling out to the rabbit. Jack had felt like it was all over once Sandy had been 'killed' by Pitch, he felt a haunting similarity of being helpless when he grieved the Sandman's 'death'...he had no memory though so he never quite put his finger on the source back then. After he was confronted by Pitch and thrown into that chilly crevice he had seen why he was who he was, all of those years he spent with Hiccup, his mother Sonna and sister, Emily... Even Stoick had his moments where he let go of his worries and played with the boys in the snow.

Jack pulled himself out of the past and grinned. "Thanks for everything..."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "You're leaving again?"

Jack shrugged, "I wanted to see...uhm...Emily, I don't know if I would be able to make her see me but it's worth a try."

Hiccup swallowed, "So you remember?"

Jack blinked hard, "Yeah, it took a while but...I found my memories."

"So you're not mad I kept it from you?" Hiccup shifted either out of discomfort of the silence or his leg injury.

"Why would I be mad? Hiccup you were there for me and I would have rather found out the way I did than you blurting it out to me the second I emerged from the lake." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup smiled with misty eyes, "I just...didn't know what was real...it was so bizarre."

Jack shrugged, "So is saddling a dragon."

Hiccup laughed, "Toothless is actually pretty amazing..."

"You think so?" Jack gave Hiccup a lop-sided grin that made Hiccup feel uneasy, not in the sense that Jack was being rude, the sense that Jack was being alluring...was that even possible for Jack to allure another guy like him? Hiccup thought about it briefly and the thought of two guys was...odd, definitely would rank next to the list of unthinkable things he had discovered since he had placed top for training a Night Fury.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You're alright with that leg?"

Hiccup snorted, "This much Viking-ness could never be contained, Gobber's already joking about me losing my arm like he did, then he claims we could be twins."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

Hiccup nodded knowingly, "Yeah I cannot stress how much one limb lost is more than enough."

Jack smiled as Hiccup managed to get to the door; Toothless trudged out of the door now confident that Jack wasn't a threat.

Jack ignored Hiccup's refusals and slung his friend's arm over his shoulder for support.

Hiccup guessed he looked insane to everyone else being supported by an invisible boy, they took a while to duck away from the villagers who tried making conversation and slowly made their way to where Emily and Sonna were staying.

Hiccup let Jack go ahead and began absently scratching Toothless's neck.

Jack took a deep breath and walked around the house.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup arched an eyebrow.

"Finding an open window...I don't know why but I don't like doors." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "You used one to get in my house."

Jack grinned, "I'd use a door for you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Why gee...thanks Jack, I'm touched."

Jack chuckled as he climbed in through an open window, he looked around the empty living room and scowled. "Hello?"

Jack searched the entire house but found no one and he opened the door to give Hiccup a confused look.

"What? I remember they were staying here."

"It looks like this place has been abandoned for a while; I swear there's cobwebs on cobweb's."

Hiccup frowned. "I was sure..." Jack followed Hiccup as he twirled his staff bored.

Hiccup saw Stoick smile widely as he brought his son in a huge bear-like hug. "I expected ya to be in the house, but you're recovering faster than I thought..."

When Hiccup smiled at this Stoick winked, "As any strong Viking would."

Hiccup blushed a little at his father's praise, he wasn't used to this and even Jack seemed surprised.

"So I wanted to ask..." Hiccup glanced back at Jack and then to his father's eager eyes. "Where's Sonna and Emily?"

Stoick waved his hand, "They left yesterday, set off back to their home in Burgress just to collect the rest of their things...I think they wanted to move here."

Jack was disappointed that Sonna and Emily weren't here but he figured it wouldn't be long before they returned, he gave Hiccup a reassuring smile as Hiccup turned back to make sure Jack was alright.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled. She ran towards Hiccup.

Stoick chuckled and left his son to his girlfriend's company.

Toothless seemed to be resting in the middle of the street beside Jack.

Jack stared in disbelief at this blonde haired Viking, she raced over to Hiccup and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup greeted.

Jack's eyes widened, Astrid? The girl he had told him about his last visit as a human? The girl who thought he didn't exist was hugging him?

Jack's stomach lurged as he saw Astrid grab Hiccup by the shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

Jack felt upset and didn't bother to hide it knowing that Astrid couldn't see him, his face twisted into a scowl and Hiccup noticed feeling uneasy and uncertain to why Jack was angry at Astrid.

"You should bring me up to speed." Jack mumbled.

Hiccup sighed, "Well, aside from the obvious."

"Who are you talking to?" Astrid arched an eyebrow.

Jack clenched his jaw, "He's talking to ME!" He smashed down his staff and Astrid gasped as blue flakes glittered in front of her eyes before she blinked several times, "Jackson?" She breathed.

Jack was unaffected when Astrid saw him and he brushed it off as he continued to glare at her. "It's Jack."

"How..." Astrid stuttered.

Hiccup was taken aback by the fact that Astrid could see Jack. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Astrid began to hyperventilate as Hiccup pulled her away from the streets and into the forest coaxing her to keep quiet.

Jack followed in a grumpy mood, swishing his staff to freeze the plants in his path as Toothless playfully and innocently pranced after Hiccup and his friends.

"Right, we're just gonna keep our voices down." Hiccup coaxed.

Astrid pulled away her hand, "What is going on?"

"Please don't be mad, uhm...I can explain."

Astrid huffed, "Then explain it!"

Jack was getting angry at her tone towards Hiccup. "Maybe if you stopped overreacting then he would have a chance to!"

Astrid raised her hands, "You are dead and I'm talking to you...Hiccup can see you too...I am definitely not overreacting!"

Hiccup sighed, "Guys just please get along."

Jack scoffed, "Hey I just don't want her getting carried away!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and Hiccup slumped his shoulders.

"So that night Jack fell into the lake was the same night I went back...something drew me back and I have no idea what it was...but I saw Jack being lifted out of the lake, he had already changed-" Hiccup gestured to Jack's hair and eyes.

Jack smirked, "Into an even more handsome devil."

Hiccup sighed as Astrid ignored his bravado. "Continue Hiccup."

"He didn't remember a thing, claimed he was Jack Frost...the moon turned him and in the first week he had found out that no one else could see him."

"But you could?"

Hiccup nodded. "No clue why but yes."

"So how can I suddenly see him?"

"I made you believe in me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why would that matter?"

"Because I'm Jack Frost and unless someone believes in me I am invisible." Jack replied with a testy tone.

"Does anyone else know?" Astrid turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Sonna and Emily need to see him." Astrid sighed.

Jack snapped, "What would you know about my family? You barely knew Hiccup or I existed before and now suddenly you care?"

Hiccup frowned, "Jack just calm down, you don't understand."

"Why are you being so ignorant, is Hiccup not allowed to make other friends? Just because you left him here all alone doesn't mean he has to aimlessly wait for you to return!" Astrid spat.

Jack's eyes lost their anger as the words hit him, he shot up into the sky with his staff clutched tightly in his hand.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "You can't say that to him...he's been through a lot."

Astrid frowned as Hiccup mounted Toothless to fly after his spirit friend.

The skies rumbled with thunder as a flash of lightning cued the downpour.

Jack heard Toothless's roar and refused to look back.

_Thunder_

Hiccup urged Toothless to fly alongside Jack. "Jack please, just stop! She doesn't understand, I'm not mad that you left!"

_Thunder...Lightning _

Jack glanced over to Hiccup, "Why do you let her yell at you like that? She just assumes she can boss you around and predict who I am after all of those years of ignoring you?"

_Lightning _

Hiccup lowered his gaze, "Jack this isn't about her."

"Yes it is!" Jack yelled as he darted away from Toothless who only followed him.

_Thunder _

Hiccup gasped as a bolt of lightning spooked Toothless, the dragon faltered and a second flash confirmed it, the leather replacement tail was on fire.

Toothless let out a roar as he dipped low and Hiccup tensed.

Jack looked back and panicked, as he tried to steady his friend's dragon a strong gust of wind betrayed him, it swept them to the shores.

Jack fell into the water as Toothless managed to roughly glide to the shallow water.

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless as the dragon steeped its tail in the water to extinguish the flames.

Hiccup dove into the water as ice began to form all around where Jack had fallen in.

Jack panicked, he struggled to swim up but all those years and he still didn't know how...He felt someone grabbing his arm and he tried to follow them, he broke the surface and coughed as he gasped with fear.

Hiccup pulled him further onto the beach as he toppled backwards after losing his footing. He was breathing heavily too and he kept himself on his back as Jack was knelt over and wheezing.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked as he looked to Jack.

Jack curled into a ball and began to shake with fear, Hiccup brought him in for a supportive hug and Jack kept his shoulders hunched as he shivered in Hiccup's arms. He felt Hiccup's hand rest on the back of his head and Jack began to relax slowly.

"Let's get out of the rain." Hiccup suggested as Toothless nudged them upright.

Jack kept his eyes on the ground as Hiccup brought him to a small cave, he was soaked, as well as Hiccup.

He wasn't cold but it was annoying to have the damp blue sweater on his tired shoulders.

Within half an hour they had become sure that the storm was not going to blow over anytime soon, Toothless had made a small fire that Hiccup had dug out and Hiccup moved closer to it for warmth.

Jack pulled his wet hoodie over his head and wringed it out before setting it by the fire to dry. Hiccup did the same with his fur pelt and green tunic. For whatever reason he felt his eyes drawn to Jack's body.

His skin was so pale...not only that it was smooth looking and without any contrast... Jack's bare chest, Hiccup's bare chest...

Jack looked at Hiccup's chest...small but with thin definition of muscle...it was cute with all of the small brown freckles like constellations on the boy's body.

"Does the fire bother you?" Hiccup asked.

Jack looked up to meet Hiccup's eyes, he wanted to laugh because his friend was obviously staring at his bare torso...strangely enough it didn't bother him...it allured him.

"Not much...are you cold?" Jack asked returning the concern.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm good..."

"I'm sorry for acting like that..." Jack began as he moved his gaze to his bare feet.

"It's okay...Astrid is a little too tough sometimes..."

Jack's eyebrows perked up, "And I'm not?"

Hiccup let out a small laugh, "I didn't mean it like that it's just..."

Jack sighed, "I'm like the toughest ever."

Hiccup nodded with sarcasm, "Yep...clearly."

Jack grinned, "Oh don't be like that I know you want some."

Hiccup laughed again and frowned at the blush creeping on his cheeks, _why was he so uncomfortable? _

"If Astrid...if she became your friend when I was gone I can accept that..."

"She hasn't replaced you." Hiccup reminded.

Jack felt a sinking feeling as he remembered Hiccup and Astrid kissing. "Yes she has."

Hiccup frowned, "How so?"

Jack silenced immediately, he had never kissed Hiccup but he still felt the unwavering pressure to do so.

"She's your girlfriend now?" Jack asked and Hiccup's eyes widened slightly as he began to piece the puzzle together.

"uhm...well she never said it out loud..."

Jack moved closer to Hiccup, "But you do like her, you told me."

Hiccup leaned back slightly, "I guess."

Jack was now right beside Hiccup, "You guess?"

Hiccup sighed, "Jack...I'm not sure what you're getting at but I-"

Jack refused to let Hiccup finish, he leaned in at such speed that Hiccup didn't see it coming, he pressed his lips against the Viking's as the boy initially wanted to pull back but he lingered and slowly began to kiss Jack back.

Toothless let out a groaning-like sound as it covered its face with its only remaining tail fin.

Jack pulled away and noticed Hiccup's eyes still closed as the Viking took a deep breath.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Hiccup managed as he opened his eyes.

Jack blushed and looked to the fire, "It doesn't matter...I just wanted to uhm...its okay if you like Astrid."

Hiccup blinked a few times in disbelief, "You're jealous of her?"

Jack didn't respond.

"Astrid's alright..." Hiccup decided.

Jack looked up at Hiccup hopefully.

Hiccup groaned, "My dad would kill me."

Jack shrugged, "No one can see me."

"Astrid can."

"Astrid would be pinned insane to be claiming that your dead pal is romantically involved with you." Jack smirked.

"You aren't just some dead pal."

Jack let a small and sincere smile pull up a corner of his mouth, "You think so?"

Hiccup responded by kissing Jack again, this time more passionately and Jack responded by cupping his face with his hands as Hiccup did the same.

The storm kept on roaring through the night but the two boys slept sound in each other's arms, Jack's cool body against Hiccup's warm one. Their kiss had been lengthy but the two ended it after they snuggled closer to the other, their worries distant and so small.

Toothless sighed as he stared out into the downpour, glancing back at his master happily in Jack's arms the dragon lowered its head to get some rest before the long walk back to Berk...he was in no condition to fly after his mechanical tail had been destroyed and the dragon doubted the winter sprite would be able to fly them back on his own.

* * *

how'd ya like it, please review :)

I promise the next chapters really begin to turn the wheels of the plot... :)


	4. Chapter 4

alright it took forever to get the gears going but I know what I am doing now as far as plot :) Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or HTTYD

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Stoick groaned as he continued down the streets of Berk for the fifth time, "And you're sure you saw him fly east?"

Astrid shrugged, "They took off in a hurry." She was reluctant to explain that it was because she had possibly offended an undead kid.

Hiccup slapped the bush out of his face as Toothless let out a low groan behind him. "All I'm saying is next time let _me_ feed him."

Jack huffed, "In case you forgot, I'm new to dragons so you don't know what's good and what isn't good for them."

"Poisonous berries are bad for everyone!" Hiccup protested.

Stoick looked over to see Toothless and Hiccup returning in wrinkled attire. Definitely not seeing the icy boy trailing beside his son.

Astrid arched an eyebrow as she saw Jack tap the ground with his staff to form a small patch of ice.

"How was I supposed to know they were poisonous?" Jack shrugged.

Hiccup growled, "You said you got them near a dead mouse!"

Stoick frowned, "Are you feeling alright lad?"

Hiccup looked to his father, "Yeah dad, I'm doing just fine...some idiot slipped Toothless some bad berries..."

Astrid blinked in disbelief. "You poisoned Toothless?"

Jack flicked his staff to create a gust of chilly wind, "Chill out Ass-trid."

Astrid gritted her teeth, "Gods you're annoying!"

Stoick sighed, "Who are you two talking to?"

Jack groaned, "Guys, stop freaking him out."

Hiccup and Astrid bit back remarks as they simply guided Toothless to the arena. A few minutes passed before Toothless was back to his hyper-self, bounding around the place like no tomorrow.

"He's fine now." Jack commented.

"For future reference, dragon's need fish, no smoked eel...just salmon, Islamic cod; you know normal stuff." Hiccup explained as he watched his buddy roll around enthusiastically.

"Duly noted." Jack nodded.

"So where did you end up going while Hiccup was training Toothless?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's head turned showing that he was also curious to hear what Jack had to say.

Jack glided over to the table on the side of the arena and sat on it as he rocked his feet, holding his staff loosely. "I went to the North Pole."

"What?"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, "You're not joking are you?"

Jack shook his head, "I was shoved in a sac and tossed through a magic portal. I got out and saw I was in North's workshop...you know Snozzletog?"

Astrid and Hiccup nodded.

"Well Santa prefers to be called North...he was with Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and Sandy the Sandman. They said I was supposed to be a Guardian like them, that they were supposed to protect the children and that the boogeyman, Pitch Black was threatening them."

"So you're a Guardian?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah, it was difficult because no one believed in me, so no one saw me...eventually a kid named Jamie...he lived in Burgress and he began to believe in me...that's how I basically spent my time." Jack admitted.

"So how do you get people to see you, if they have to believe how do you just make them?" Hiccup questioned.

"With Jamie all it took as a little snow, some kind of little wondrous feat that makes people search within themselves to explain how it happened; if I come to mind then they see me because they begin to believe." Jack grinned.

"So you could make all of Berk see you?" Astrid asked.

"I guess...if I really wanted." Jack shrugged.

Toothless happily bounded around the cage as Jack, Hiccup and Astrid continued to talk. He perked up his ears to an unfamiliar sound and his eyes narrowed. Releasing a low growl he saw a shadow move.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called.

The dragon hissed at the uneasy tingling down his spine and saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring back at him. With a deep chuckle the shadow lunged at the dragon and Toothless roared loudly.

The three gasped and tried to calm the dragon as it threw a fit, screeching and struggling against something Jack, Astrid and Hiccup couldn't see.

Then they had a glimpse of Toothless's eyes, they were pure golden light and Jack shivered in fear at the resemblance it had to the Nightmares Pitch had once controlled.

"He's scared, you need to calm him!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You're a genius!"

Jack snorted as they finally managed to calm the dragon, the friendly green eyes returned and the dragon let out a small whimper as it cuddled its head up to Hiccup.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup frowned.

"Maybe it's a reaction to those berries." Astrid muttered.

Jack shot her a glare and Hiccup shook his head, "No definitely not something he ate..."

"It was fear." Jack explained.

"Of what though?" Astrid crossed her arms.

Jack huffed as he rolled his eyes, "Well I don't have a list we could go through but there are many things a dragon could fear."

Astrid scowled, "Yeah, like a 200 pound dragon with purple fire balls has anything to fear; nothing can hurt him!"

Jack arched an eyebrow, that trickster coming into play as Hiccup and Astrid looked expectantly at him.

"So since he's so big and powerful he has no reason to be afraid?" Jack said slyly as he slipped behind Astrid. She narrowed her eyes trying to glare at him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Astrid growled.

With a quick hand movement and Jack was in front of Astrid and Hiccup while grinning at them.

Jack twirled his staff and put his hands in his pockets with a cocky grin. "Then I guess you have no problem with spiders huh?"

Astrid looked down to see on her shoulder something big and fuzzy, a thick hairy leg poked forward and she screamed. She flailed around as Hiccup himself backed up a little too afraid to help Astrid as she eventually got the large but light tarantula off. Jack was in a fit of laughter and Hiccup was starting to giggle a bit but quickly stopped after Astrid had gotten rid of the spider and was glaring fiercely at Jack.

"What the hell was that for?!" Astrid yelled.

Jack shrugged coolly, "You said it yourself; if someone is big and powerful then they have no reason to be scared."

Astrid's face was tomato red and she gritted her teeth grabbing for her axe.

"Hey woah guys, this was a little prank...Toothless is fine now, I'm sure it wasn't anything too bad now if we could just-" Hiccup ducked as Astrid threw a bowl in his direction to shut him up and without much warning she swung the axe around at Jack.

Jack was surprised that Astrid was so angry by his prank but he didn't deny the urge to spar with her was really bothering him. He swept himself sideways in a hovering motion and tapped the ground she stood on with his staff making her stumble.

She came around faster than Jack realized and swung harder this time preventing much escape. Jack brought around his staff and used it to deflect the blows with ice shards built up and formed into slates of thick ice. Astrid whirled the axe and brought it up and Jack used his staff itself to block it and immediately regretted doing it. The axe cut through and Jack recalled that horrible sensation rising up in his gut. Just before Toothless and Hiccup intervened he sent a blast of ice similar to when he had tried to save Sandy from Pitch.

Astrid was mostly unharmed but she was still seething.

Jack clenched his jaw from the uncomfortable sensation in his body from using his powers while his staff was severed in two. He watched as Hiccup was about to say something but Astrid stormed off before he could get a word in.

Hiccup looked to Jack and picked up the staff piece on the ground, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Jack took the piece of the staff and regardless of his irritable state his eyes softened for Hiccup's concern. "I'm fine..." He held the pieces of his staff together and slowly but surely it was mended by a sheet of ice. "I'll be back in a few days...I guess I just need to see Jamie for a while...and maybe I'll even run into mom and Emily."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Jamie?"

Jack frowned, "He's a kid, you know...my first believer, well second I guess if I count you..." Jack trailed off remembering that the last child in the world to believe in him was Jamie. Hiccup wasn't a light on the globe and it depressed him to know that was most likely around the time that Hiccup was facing the King Dragon.

Hiccup nodded, "I'll be here then...trying to calm Astrid down and keep her from killing you...again."

Jack held a faint grin, "She couldn't if she tried."

With that he flew high and straight for Burgress. He was anxious to see Jamie again, anxious to see his family and anxious to get away from that disturbing feeling of rage when he was around Astrid.

He was used to pulling the strings...manipulating people slightly for a harmless prank but it escalated so quickly...so easily and without a second thought from either of them they were willing to fight each other over it...

Jack tried calming himself by looking at the clouds as he flew; he was going so fast though that everything was blurry. He brought a chilly wind with him as he landed in the familiar town. Jack easily spotted Jamie and his friends building a mud pie.

Jack grinned and picked up a clump of snow, blowing over it to create that perfect circle, the perfect combination of snow without the painful content of ice. He aimed and threw true; it hit Jamie right on the back and Jamie's eyes widened to turn around to confirm that it was Jack Frost who initiated their first snowball fight since they defeated Pitch.

Jamie smiled and picked up his own clump of snow, clumsily packing it and chucking it and the winter spirit dodged easily as he chuckled with joy.

For around half an hour this went on until Jamie's friends were exhausted, they began to walk home as Jamie went to Jack.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie smiled hugging Jack.

Jack smiled back and released Jamie from the hug, "How've you been? It's been a while."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah...it's pretty much dead middle of summer and you came along just to have a snowball fight."

Jack shrugged, "Yeah well summer is definitely too long here, I came for..." Jack stopped himself seeing a flicker of a shadow creep back into the forest.

"There have been some...nightmares, nothing big as last time but I thought you would want to tell the guardians." Jamie admitted.

Jack continued to stare at the shadow until it left completely. "I'll tell them immediately...I'll be back though...just try to be brave okay?" He gave Jamie a reassuring smile before flying off.

Jack made his way to Burgress at full tilt; this was a great excuse to bring Hiccup to the North Pole. Of course this was a very disturbing way to introduce Hiccup into the Guardians but needless of Pitch's plans Jack had always wondered how the Guardians would do with a dragon and it's rider on their side.

Jack was almost out of breath, no, it didn't really take much effort to fly but he was still tired from travelling back and forth so quickly in one day. He avoided being walked through as he travelled down the path of the village.

"Astrid I'm just worried...he's been my friend since we were kids and I need...I can't chose between you like that. I would really like it if you tried to be...tolerant around him." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid unfolded her arms and managed a smile, "Fine...softie I'll try." She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Hiccup didn't move, he was too confused to try to think of what to do really. He loved Jack...but he was seriously too wimpy to just break it off with Astrid. The girl didn't deserve the cold shoulder either, she had been the one who had helped him with Toothless and defeating the King Dragon and if anyone brought out his strengths it was her... She didn't deserve to be thrown out the window but Hiccup knew it was wrong...it felt wrong. Astrid pulled him along holding his hand and Hiccup felt himself glancing up at the sky feeling the all too familiar icy breeze down his spine...

* * *

omg what was that all about! did Jack see Hiccup and Astrid kiss? :,( ooh I'm a very cruel writer to the characters...please review I will post another chapter soon and thanks for still following despite my horrible writers block previously :) Apparently its popular to give out metaphorical or digital cupcakes to the followers and reviewers...so I guess here you go. (holds out empty hands)


	5. Chapter 5

hello... I feel like there's nothing to say here so Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie Schmitke who died September 24th in a car accident. I really didn't know her well but as her neighbour she was still someone I knew.

* * *

Jack arrived at the North Pole still fuming. Why though? He knew Hiccup loved him, not Astrid... Maybe it was that feeling of invisibility...insecurity that he had too often felt being around the girl who was there for Hiccup when he wasn't... He was supposed to be more worried about Jamie and the nightmares...that shadow.

He was jostled from his brooding by an all too familiar Russian accent. "JACKSON!"

Jack grinned slightly, "Hey." He waved.

North set down what he was working on and bounded over to clasp him on the shoulder, "You wouldn't believe what we have found! It's all so amazing! Toothiana and Bunnymund are coming but you were the first to come!"

Jack frowned, "Uhm, what?"

"The new toy I've created, I hit the signal... That was why you came right?" North slowed.

Jack huffed, "Yeah, why else?"

North's smile returned in an instant and he pushed past the unusually large clutter in the workshop. "We must wait till they come but I am glad you were so quick! Here, eggnog!" He cheered, shoving a glass into Jack's hand.

Jack sniffed it and cringed, vodka didn't seem appetizing at the moment so he set it behind him on a table as North ducked under the large brown cloth covering his surprise, he made a few alterations and poked out clapping his hands. For such a big and intimidating man, North sure knew how to act like a child. Wonder... Jack thought. It was his centre, no one could take something like that away from you.

Toothiana fluttered in and upon seeing Jack she smiled widely, "Jack!" She flew right into him for a hug and Jack chuckled.

She pulled away. "How was your visit?"

Jack shrugged. "Didn't get to see my sister..."

Toothiana sighed, "Nice of you to come back..." She leaned into his ear, "This is just North's habit of calling us in to see an experimental toy, not much else."

Bunnymund popped inside the workshop with a bored expression, "What is it now?"

North threw back the brown cloth to reveal his new toy. It was a large box with glitter inside. North giggled. Yes giggled. "Now watch!" He flicked a small switch and an air inside blew the little sparkles around to form a small tornado.

Toothiana clapped, "So is this just the first type or are you adding anything?"

She sounded as if she was used to the routine.

Sandy flew in and sat near the hearth and yawned inaudibly before taking Jack's glass of eggnog.

Bunnymund snorted, "Reminds me of the nightmare sand...only more girly."

Toothiana scowled, "Girly?"

Jack smirked, "Serious?"

Bunnymund raised his paws, "I mean you have to admit no guy likes sparkly stuff, except you Frost."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't you-"

North grabbed them both by the mouths, "Guys, Manny is choosing a new Guardian!"

Everyone turned with confusion, but sure enough the crystal was rising up and the moon's light was shining through. They watched as the magical glow appeared.

* * *

Ten minutes before...

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on his roof starring up at the sky wondering where Jack was. He was supposed to have been back by now...

Toothless let out a low groan from his slumber and Hiccup smiled, "I know...just maybe an hour or two..."

Toothless opened his eyes and snorted.

"Oh come on, he's probably sidetracked, I'm not keeping you up am I?"

Toothless groaned and lowered his head to sleep.

Hiccup rubbed his hands together and shivered from the cold. He felt something tickle his spine and he perked up to see what was causing it. He saw nothing, darkness surrounded him as the moon was full in the sky.

_inside..._

Hiccup felt his eyes glaze over and he slipped inside, "Toothless, I'll be back okay...stay here." He wandered aimlessly down the steps and past his father who was sleeping by the fire.

_quickly..._

Hiccup picked up the pace, he ran out of the door and into the shed a few houses away, his drawings were scattered all over. "What am I doing here?"

A shadow crept beneath him and whispered.

_you'll do just fine_...

Hiccup frowned, "Who's there?"

The door bolted without a sound, the windows closed tight but Hiccup was starring at the blacksmithing equipment. On the wall was burned, 'Ashes to Ashes.'

"Jack?" Hiccup called.

A gusty wind blew in through the loose boards in the ceiling and whisked away some coals from the fire. Hiccup backed away and tried opening the door. "Someone?" He smashed his shoulder into the door but it was no use. It was sealed tight. He flinched as the coals caught the rug on fire and it began to slowly spread through the shed. "JACK!" Hiccup began smashing his fists on the windows but they wouldn't budge either.

Black sand seeped in through the roof and Hiccup reached his hand out to examine it. He glanced to the flames and coughed at the smoke. He grabbed for the metal work hanging on the wall and swung it wildly to try to break out but the flames and sand only grew more. Hiccup felt the heat before he looked but he knew... He shook his prosthetic leg as he fire climbed up it and cracked at the wooden pieces. He yelled as the metal heated and singed his stump. He managed to throw it off but now the fire had spread to the door. He whistled, hoping that Jack would hear him, Astrid, his dad or anyone... Jack.

The heat was now forming blisters on his skin as he cried out and tried to escape. He felt cold on the inside, as the sand gathered around him he sensed fear...his own. He ducked as a beam above cracked and fell under the heat of the flame. It pinned him down as the flames threatened him near his head. For at least three minutes he felt the heat increasing until the flame reached his skin. Finally.

It made him scream and kick, he knew he wouldn't escape but it hurt so bad, the skin peeled as he coughed through the heavy smoke. His last thoughts were of the icy cold skin he once touched, what it would feel like to have those cold lips on his for one last time...

* * *

Jack starred blankly at the form.

"Who's that?" Bunnymund frowned.

It can't be... Jack swallowed, "Guardians...do they all die before they are chosen?"

Toothiana glanced over, "We all did... Jack are you alright?"

Jack gripped his staff, he flew out of the workshop with a blurring and numbing speed. Straight for that little town of Berk. Hiccup couldn't be...he didn't want him to be. Jack neared the town and landed roughly, "Toothless? Hiccup?" Jack cried out.

He saw the building, up in flames as some Vikings fought with the inferno.

Jack whisked past them and tried going through the door, it shattered as his fingers turned it to ice. He stopped short and crashed to his knees. He was nothing more but burnt flesh...his legs were ash. Jack was unaware of his powers flaring as he stared. The flames turned to ice and the wind blew in with such force. He saw the black sand around Hiccup's body. The wall still intact said 'ashes to ashes'. Jack trembled as a sob escaped his lips. This was Pitch's doing.

Before anyone could enter he placed his palm, shaking, on Hiccup's forehead, he let the cold seep through and freeze the corpse. He lifted it and began walking to the lake in the forest. He lost track of time as the cries in the village grew louder.

He heard Toothless growl, Jack set it down on the surface and glared up at the moon expectantly. "Bring him back." Jack whispered angrily.

Toothless swooped down behind him and growled.

Jack looked down at Hiccup's contorted face and he wept, "BRING HIM BACK!" He yelled.

The wind blew fiercely and although it was close to Easter a blizzard was doomed to hit the land. Toothless remained unmoving as he looked from the frozen piece to Jack.

Jack let out a scream in agony and buried his face in his hands, Toothless let out a whine as he stooped his head low and sniffed the frozen corpse.

The Moon did not reply, not to Jack. It only needed to whisper to Hiccup; as the final minutes of night waned past it allowed Hiccup rest for a time. It would be his turn soon enough.

* * *

alright was that not gruesome and horrific... :( it gets better

review I guess if you want to I know most of you probably need more than a chapter to get back into interest with this story but it's all I have for now.


End file.
